U.S. Pat. No. 7,688,381—SYSTEM FOR ACCURATELY REPOSITIONING IMAGING DEVICES—VanBree—provides a system and method for accurately repositioning any imaging device in order to acquire or project images of a scene of interest generated at different times or with different modalities such as infra-red images, images from laser scanners or images of models of real-world objects. The image sequences generated by the method and apparatus described in the above referenced patent have been used for documentation of as-built conditions in construction projects, for documenting changes over time in real-estate holdings and art galleries, for showing growth and maturity of living plants in a variety of settings and for diagnosing and fixing various construction related issues. Enhancements to the utility of sequences of images generated by said techniques have been advanced in subsequent patents by the same author.